


I Know What You Want

by will_o_wisp



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bottom Yancy Becket, Gym Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_o_wisp/pseuds/will_o_wisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Raleigh needs and Yancy wants just so happen to be the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at becketcest!

The first time they did it they were still drifting. They’d been drunk and excited after their first kill. Yamarashi had gone down under their plasma cannon and the two of them were still buzzing with it, ecstatic, when they’d gotten back to their room. Lips had smashed together once in an unexpected kiss that had the two of them backing up, reassessing.

“I’m not gay,” said Yancy, sort of uneasily.

Raleigh knew he wasn’t gay, though he’d seen enough in his brothers head to know he was something. It was the equivalent of a cock-blocking no homo, and he wasn’t having it as he leaned in and kissed Yancy again, and again, until his brother broke down and kissed him back like he wanted to. It was the first time either of them had been with a man.

They’d tried not to speak about it, ignored it, until they were working out in an empty gym in The Icebox when Raleigh had started staring at Yancy’s chest, his moving arms. That was when he’d dropped his weights and blew his brother against the glass.

The third time had been after patrol, and then a fourth and a fifth happened, when neither of them could deny what was going on anymore. Raleigh had fallen in love with his brother, and hard.

They were in the gym again, late at night, when Raleigh clicked the lock. His brother was doing bicep curls, breathing deep, lifting sixty in each hand, when he couldn’t handle it anymore. He needed to fuck him.

When Yancy relaxed, the weights coming down, Raleigh walked up behind him and curled his fingers against his taut stomach. He’d been in Yancy’s head. He knew what he wanted.

“You looking for something little brother?” he said, when Raleigh leaned in and dragged his teeth over his earlobe.

“You, on your back on the flat bench,” he said, “while I’m balls deep inside of you.”

Yancy made a hissing sound, as Raleigh’s hand slipped under the waistband of his track pants and groped at his growing length. He nipped the side of Yancy’s neck, looking at his brother in the mirror.

“You’re pretty cocky if you think I’m going to let  _ you _ fuck  _ me, _ kid,” said Yancy, but his eyes had gone dark, his pupils were so wide, and in a matter of seconds he was rock solid in Raleigh’s hand.

“I am pretty cocky, yeah,” said Raleigh, spinning him, pushing him down to sit. “So cocky I brought a tube of slick because I know you’re such a slut you’ll spread your legs for little brother.”

He didn’t miss the way Yancy’s cock bounced, or the sound he made, as Raleigh pushed him back until he was laying down. 

He made quick work of Yancy’s track pants, tossing them aside. He wasn’t even that concerned with being caught. He knew others fucked. Chrome Brutus’s pilots were in each other’s pants, everyone knew it, even if no one  _ saw  _ it. 

And Yancy looked so damn good. A dusting of blond hair over his abs, a thick nest of it on his cock and heavy balls. He was flushed red, cock arching up and begging to be touched. “So hot,” he said.

He pulled the slick from his pocket, coating his fingers with it as he nudged Yancy’s legs apart. Leaning down he scraped teeth over Yancy’s pecs until he found a nipple and tugged, fingers rubbing in slow circles, making his older brother whine with need. 

“Get on with it, you little bastard,” he panted, and Raleigh looked up before sliding his middle finger inside to the root, making Yancy heave a moment, his walls clenching around the intrusion as he gasped. “Shit.”

“Good?”

“Yeah,” said Yancy, gulping, “yeah. Weird but good.”

Raleigh smirked, moving so he could watch his brother’s face as he rocked his finger in and out, until Yancy was moaning loudly, cock leaking all over his stomach. He’d never seen Yancy leak like that before, Raleigh didn’t even think he was capable of it himself, and wondered if it was just because of how good it felt.

He pushed in another finger after adding more lube, making Yancy jump again, clench down a moment, then relax. He grinned. “You almost ready for my cock?”

“That little thing? I was ready an hour ago.”

Raleigh laughed, pushing a third finger inside in response, making Yancy have to choke down a yell.

After another moment he pulled his hand away and pushed down his shorts, freeing himself. He shuddered a bit at the cool feeling of the slick before he sat down on the bench, rocking his hips forward, pressing the head of his cock against his entrance. He had his hand around one of Yancy’s legs, the other gripping the base of his cock, eyes half lidded as he rocked his hips forward.

He had to stop to breathe as the head of his cock slipped through that tight ring of muscle. Their eyes met and Raleigh grinned at him a moment. “You feel pretty hot, big bro.”

“Shut up,” said Yancy, his head falling back, he looked embarrassed.

Raleigh rocked his hips again, making Yancy gasp, his entire body twitching. With a smirk he hitched up Yancy’s hips, pushing in slowly, inch by inch until he was buried side of him. He could feel his brother’s pulse, it made him think of drifting in a way. Being connected, being so close.

_ What a trip it’d be, to fuck connected like that, _ he thought, before leaning forward more, putting his hands on Yancy’s muscular shoulders, thrusting in and out, at first shallowly before rocking harder and harder.

“Fuck,” Yancy swore, he had tears in his eyes, precum rolling down his abs like sweat, “Jesus christ, Rals, you can actually fuck.”

Raleigh laughed breathlessly. “I know what you want,” he said, leaning further to kiss him. Yancy kissed roughly, like he was the dominant one.

“Fuck me harder, kid,” he said, and Raleigh slammed into him until Yancy’s moans filled the room. 

Raleigh came first, unable to hold on any longer. He spilled inside his own brother, eyes flickering up to look in the mirror as he did. Yancy’s face was red, needy, sweat on his temples, hand working on his own cock fast, the head glistening.

“That’s right. You’re a slut for little brother’s cock,” said Raleigh, laughing as Yancy came in long white spurts on his stomach and gym shirt.

“Fuck you,” said Yancy, as Raleigh drew out, leaving a line of come on the black leather of the bench.

“I believe I just did.”

Yancy sat up, looking boneless, and he laughed at him before leaning in. Their kiss was hot and hard, and Yancy’s hand fisted in Raleigh’s shirt. 

“Back to the room. Now.”

“Oh? Wanna cuddle?”

“No. I’m going to get it up again and fuck you ‘till you’re screaming as pay back, you little jerk.”


End file.
